


I can fuck you better

by Evee6462, Mika765



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Blindfolds, Bondage, Consensual, Consensual Kink, Edging, F/M, Flirting, Forced Orgasm, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Lingerie, Marriage, Mystic Messenger - Freeform, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sex, Ribbons, Sex Toys, Under-negotiated Kink, Unsafe Sex, Vaginal Sex, Vibrators, jumin han is cat dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 01:20:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14226006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evee6462/pseuds/Evee6462, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mika765/pseuds/Mika765
Summary: For the prompt:'Hey there, can you write about mc and jumin are at a business party but someone approach jumin and start to flirt with him and he just accept the flirting. Mc feels inferior and wandered off alone and someone approach her and flirt with her Jumin sees this and gets really jealous and really possessive. When they were back, jumin have a possessive rough sex that involves a vibrator and bdsm to remind her who she belongs to.'





	I can fuck you better

**Author's Note:**

> MC's Lingerie: http://r0se-coloured-boy.tumblr.com/post/171144863837/sara-calixto
> 
> Jumin most definitely has suits for different things. (I.e. office, work parties, sex, etc).
> 
> My first time writing non-descript BDSM

Going to huge parties like this was just something that came with being married to someone like Jumin. Jumin always loved to dress MC up in the most extravagant gowns that he could possibly find, loving to show off his darling wife to people. However, he would have to go off and socialize with his new business partners, or other members of C&R international for at least some parts of the evening, they couldn’t just remain glued to each other’s sides - as much as they both wanted to. MC was standing with Jaehee, each of them holding a small glass of white wine, just making small talk, mostly about how both ladies rather be anywhere but here. The venue was very classy, a cool colour scheme and modest furniture, although most of the guests ended up standing rather than sitting on any of the leather couches and loveseats. 

MC was looking around the room briefly, Jaehee gone to get herself some more wine, when she spotted her husband with a woman. She was beautiful - everything MC wished she was. She held herself with such elegance, whereas MC felt she looked awkward in the extravagant dress that suddenly felt even more uncomfortable. The woman tucked a strand of silky looking hair behind her ear while she laughed at something Jumin had said, placing a perfectly manicured hand on his bicep. Noticing that Jumin didn’t do anything to move away, MC sat down - watching this encounter further. 

The woman got closer to Jum, going so far as to whisper intimately in his ear - Jumin chuckling slightly at whatever she had said, and giving the woman a very warm smile, a smile that he had previously only shown MC. MC felt herself starting to fume with jealousy, not even noticing when hot tears started to stream down her face.  
“MC?” Jaehee asked, concerned when she saw her friend crying at her return.  
“Excuse me Jaehee.” MC said, standing up. Trying not to let her emotions get out of control and embarrass herself further, she went to the bathroom to try and freshen up, make sure that her mascara wasn’t running or anything of the sorts. She stood in front of the well lit mirror, touching up some of her makeup. She just sighed, she wanted nothing more than to just go home, change into a old pair of sweats and a t-shirt, and watch some netflix in the dark - she prepared herself to make her way back out to the party. It was only a couple more hours before she could hopefully convince Jumin to leave. 

MC left the bathroom, taking a seat on the couch with a heavy sigh. A few second later, a man sat next to her.  
“Are you alright? You seem rather lonely by yourself.” He smiled at her. MC recognized him as one of the Chief Financial Officers - Jumin had introduced them before, and they had met at several others of these parties.  
“Oh, yes, I’m fine.” MC tried to shrug it off, there was no reason to let this stranger know about her personal problems.  
“Are you sure? I couldn’t help but notice your reaction to seeing Mr. Han with the new receptionist from earlier. You seemed rather upset. I just want to help.” He smiled at her, putting his hand on her thigh, just a little too high to be comfortable or polite. 

MC was surprised to hear her own name said by someone else. Jumin was suddenly behind them, not at all impressed by someone flirting with his wife.  
“MC. We’re going home. Now.” Jumin said, no room for question in his voice. He took MC’s hand in his own, and pulled her up from the couch, the strangers hand pulled off her leg. He dragged her out of the venue with him, already on the phone with Driver Kim. 

The ride home was rather tense, neither of them speaking as both Jumin and MC were equally annoyed with each other. They got home and walked up to their front door.  
Jumin opened the door and the two stepped in - not saying a word still, the tension palpable.  
Jumin turned MC around, pushing her into the closed door, suddenly starting to kiss her. He was pushing hard against her, the kiss dominating. He pulls away, leaving her lips wet and puffy, lipstick smeared on her face “I won’t let you go anywhere. Especially not with another man.” He almost growled, nipping at her lips.  
“Go to the bedroom and get ready” He ordered. “I had a present for you, but I guess I will just have to punish you with it.”  
“Yes Sir.” MC looked up at Jumin as she acknowledged him and saw possessive anger in his eyes. She hurried off to the bedroom to get out their usual “toys.”  
Shoes came off first, she sure couldn’t afford to ruin them even if Jumin could. She then took off the gown, carefully hanging it up with the others, hands shaking. MC didn’t understand why Jumin was so mad at her when he was so willingly flirting with that receptionist earlier. She pushed those thoughts out of her mind and instead considered what her Master had gotten as a surprise. 

MC laid her two red ribbons and blindfold on the end of the bed. She then went to the bathroom attached to their bedroom and touched up her makeup again, fixing the smeared lipstick. MC removed her pale stockings that she wore under her gown. Usually she would also remove her panties and bra, but MC had bought this pair of red, lace lingerie special for tonight and her Master was going to see it. The panties were small and completely made of lace except for the thin buckle straps around her waist, while the bra was just two straps over each nipple, adorned with a little bow. It held her in but was more for the aesthetic than for function. Hearing Jumin’s footsteps approaching, MC hurried back into the bedroom and dropped onto her knees. She clasped her hands behind her back and dropped her head right as she heard the door open.

MC, from where her head was, could only see Jumin’s shoes stopped in the doorway. She held her breath knowing that she was already going to be punished for letting that man touch her, would she also get punished for the panties?  
“Kitten, you know the rules.” Jumin said, clear amusement in his voice. “Although that set looks stunning on you, so I’ll forgive it this once.” Jumin replied, causing MC to smile. 

“Now kitten, get on the bed, face down, ass up.” Jumin ordered, and MC obliged without question or a word - her hands remaining behind her back. She climbed up and flopped forward onto her chest, turning her head so it was available for Jumin to tie the blindfold. The panties pulling across her ass, the red was in stark contrast to her pale skin. Jumin took one of the the red silk ribbons and tied her wrists together, not too tight so MC would still be comfortable, but tight enough that she couldn’t slide out of them. 

“Kitten, are you excited for your present?” Jumin asked, walking around to the side of the bed, using the blindfold - tying it around her head - making sure it was snug around her eyes. The black ribbon going elegantly with the red lace lingerie and ribbons. MC nodded, to Jumin’s pleasure. 

“What a little masochistic slut” The smirk was obvious in Jumin’s voice and MC found herself flushing with embarrassment. She listened to him move around the room, all her senses just a little heightened as she strained to figure out what Jumin was doing, thighs shaking with apprehension.

Before long, something solid landed on the bed behind her, making her jump. MC was just recovering from that shock when Jumin grabbed her ass - a cheek in each hand. He just held her as he used his thumb to rub along the crotch of her panties. He dug his thumb in a little bit, MC biting back a gasp and hips rocking into his hand.  
“Baby girl, you're so wet for me already?” Jumin wasn't expecting a response, and leaned forward, arching himself over her, releasing her ass in the process.  
“And only for me, correct?” He growled into her ear before standing fully up again. MC only nodded which earned her a slap across her right ass cheek, causing her to jolt slightly “Out. Loud.” Jumin demanded, as he softly rubbed the red mark he had left.

“Yes Sir. There is no one else, only you.” MC said, very quickly and breathily. “I love you”  
“Good. You’re Mine” Jumin gives a small smile down at her that MC couldn’t see, but squeezes the slapped ass cheek hard. “Now, are you ready?”  
“Yes Sir.” MC waited in anticipation as she felt Jumin step back away from her. 

Jumin picked the item up off the bed with one hand and grabbed the remaining ribbon with the other. MC felt the blunt end of the object press hard up against her cunt, she tried to clench down on it the best she could but her panties were in the way. 

“So needy” Jumin tsked. “Give me a moment to finish this” With that, he took the ribbon and tied it tight around her upper thigh and the object, securing it in place. MC still didn’t know what it was, so she nearly screamed when it started vibrating against her. Immediately her stomach clenched and her legs quivered, the round head rubbing just below where she needed it.  
“Now, you are not allowed to cum until I get back in an hour. You interrupted a very important work function with your coquettish behavior. Remember, only I am allowed to make you cum.” He finished his request by pushing the head of the vibrator up just a little further against her center, MC’s hips trying to rock down onto it.

“Yes Sir. I understand.” MC cursed internally, now realising that Jumin came in still completely dressed in his work event suit, not even having had taken his shoes off. Jumin left the bedroom and MC waited until she heard the front door latch before crying out in frustration. Her hips were unconsciously trying to rut up against the vibrator, it was placed slightly too low. Every once in a while, she could get it to rub up against her clit but it was never enough, her cunt clenching down around nothing forcing her wetness to soak completely through the crotch of her panties. 

It felt like hours before MC heard the front door indicating that Jumin was home. Tears were streaming down her face, making the blindfold stick when she moved. It was nothing compared to how she was feeling physically. Her thighs were shaking so hard that she was surprised she hadn’t fallen yet, she knew her clit must have been swollen with how over sensitive it was. But this was nothing compared to the shiny, sticky mess of the back of her thighs. She had managed not to cum, brought to the edge time and time again purposefully ruining her own orgasms and being forced to ride the painful waves of that but she was so wet and aroused that she couldn’t stand it anymore. She started begging the moment Jumin entered the room “Please Sir, I didn’t cum! I was good. Please fuck me, please Sir!”  
Jumin ignored the begging and she could hear him start to take his shoes off, the proximity making everything worse. Just being able to feel his presence made her want to go over the edge.  
“You should be happy to know that that man has now been fired.” Jumin said very curtly and it took MC a moment to even remember who he was talking about. 

“Thank you Sir. I only want you Sir. Please…..” MC was still crying, she didn’t think she could last much longer but she knew she couldn’t disobey Jumin.

Jumin was immediately over to her. “Of course you’re mine.” He growled, running a finger through her translucent panties. He moved the lace to the side and pushed a finger into her folds, her inner walls just quivering and contraction around him immediately, MC crying out. He trusted her when she said she hadn’t cum yet, especially considering how desperate she was.  
He hummed softly “Good girl, kitten. You did such a good job waiting for me.” As he spoke, he slowly undid the red ribbon, now completely soaked, and tried not to move the vibrator.  
“I think you deserve to cum now.” MC cried out as Jumin raised the vibrator up onto her clit, finally pushing her past the edge. The orgasm tore through her, her entire lower body just shaking. Jumin turned off the vibrator and set it aside for cleaning. He stroked her back through her orgasm, very tender compared to what he was whispering to her, voice rough.  
“Do you know how hard it was for me to go back to that party? All I have been thinking about for the past hour is coming home and fucking you through this mattress, reminding you who you belong to. I want you to feel me for days.” He growled. She heard his pants unzip and felt it in her core. She tried to arch her back more to make it easier for him.

“Please Sir. I belong to you. Please let me feel you” She begged again, hips making small aborted thrusts downwards with how oversensitive she was. Without any warning, he slid all the way into her. MC moaned and Jumin took that as the okay to start thrusting.  
He was fucking into her hard, now that she came, he was only chasing his own orgasm. His hips were pistoning into her, and she could feel the rough fabric of his suit against her skin with each thrust. He was bent over her, grunting near her head. Before long, his thrusts started to become erratic and he was coming, filling her. After a moment, he pulled out, tucking his dick back inside his pants. 

He watched her for a moment before reaching down and untying the ribbon. There was slight red marks and he took each hand in his, slowly massaging them to make sure circulation was still fine. With her arms free, MC sat up slowly, a little dizzy from her head being below her heart for that long. Jumin untied and removed the blindfold, revealing massive raccoon eyes from her mascara. He placed a gentle kiss to the outside edge of her eye, and moved back to help her off the bed.

They moved together to the adjoined bathroom. Once there, he started the tub adding what was probably too much bubble bath. MC sat down on the small stool, figuring they could clean up any mess she made later. Jumin came back from the tub with a warm, wet washcloth and crouched next to her, gently wiping the makeup and tears away from her eyes and then the makeup from the rest of her face. Before long, the bath was filled with overflowing bubbles and Jumin helped MC in.

“I will be right back okay? I need to go get you some food. I will be two minutes.” Jumin reassured MC who currently was drowsy and more concerned about not being smothered by bubbles. True to his word, Jumin was back within two minutes, with a glass of water and a chocolate protein bar. MC was being pretty silent through this whole thing so Jumin helped her drink until the glass was empty and then broke the bar into small pieces and fed them to her so she wouldn’t throw up the water. He sat with her by the tub, running a hand through her hair, until she started stretching out her own limbs. She was doing her own tests for any damage and once satisfied, she smiled up at jumin. She lifted herself up and kissed him softly.  
“Thank you” she said with a yawn, moving back so it wasn’t in his face.

“Of course princess, but I think it is time for bed now.” With that he grabbed one of his fluffy towels and had it ready for her as she stepped out of the tub, wrapping her up into softness. He held her against his chest, head resting on hers. They stood like this for a minute with Jumin trying to dry MC a bit until Jumin could feel MC’s exhaustion and he guided her back to the bedroom. He got her a oversized shirt for sleeping and helped her change, hanging the towel up to dry. 

He helped her into bed and placed a kiss on her forehead. “I am going to grab Elizabeth the third and change okay? I will be right.” MC acknowledged with a nod and a yawn. It felt like she blinked and suddenly Jumin was back in front of her but instead of his event suit, he was in his pajamas and was holding a squirming cat. He smiled softly down at her and climbed into bed. The moment he released Elizabeth the Third, she went and curled up with MC. She just smiled over at Jumin while burying a hand in Elizabeth the third’s thick fur.

“Thank you, Cat Daddy.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come see us over on tumblr at: unknown-messenger


End file.
